


裙下之臣

by Aviso



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviso/pseuds/Aviso





	1. 裙下之臣

做数学题的步骤知道吗？第一，通读题干，标出关键数据；第二，在空白区域写下“解”，写了不得分，不写扣分。

然后呢？

然后跳过，答下一题。

金智妮魔性的解题技巧在金智秀的大脑里循环播放了整整120分钟，伴随着整点的考试铃声宣告了金智秀高等数学期末考试的结束。

我就不该信她的邪。金智秀浑浑噩噩地背着双肩包出了考场，外面阳光灿烂万里晴空，跟她此时此刻绝望的心情形成了鲜明对比。

我只是一个平凡的文科生，为什么我上了大学还要学数学？

罪魁祸首站在教学楼下冲她很风骚的招手，不过才四月份，这个女人竟然已经开始撑起了太阳伞。金智妮穿着无袖的黑白格子连衣裙，长度刚刚遮住一半大腿，上半身披了一件白色针织衫，看上去像个饱受爱情滋润的小女孩。

金智秀冷哼一声，不过是春天到了，动物也要开始交配罢了。

“你考完了？”金智妮亲昵地挽上她的手，笑得像只偷了腥的猫，“考得怎么样？”

哈，这个人还有脸问，要不是她非要在自己考试前一天拉着去看什么鬼排练，金智秀至于今天考试这么蒙圈吗？

见她脸色不好，人精一样的金智妮立刻转移了话题，“对了，我们去吃饭吧，智秀你想吃什么？”

“我想吃羊排。”金智秀故意挑金智妮不爱吃的点。

“可以。”对方的笑容都没有变，所谓无事献殷勤非奸即盗，金智秀立刻内心警铃大作。

“晚上国际学院的送老晚会你得陪我一起去。”金智妮掐着她手臂上的软肉说。

金智秀想马上坐在地上哭给她看，为什么非要她去，你自己一个人不能去吗，明明知道自己不想去的。

“智秀啊，”对方立刻换了一副楚楚可怜的表情，假惺惺地挤出点眼泪，“你作为我的好朋友，你就这么忍心让我一个人去吗？你也知道国际学院的Alpha很多对吧，特别是那个Lalisa，好多人都说她对我有企图，你作为一个Alpha，不应该在这种场合保护我一下吗？”

金智秀的思绪在听到那个名字之后就不知道飞哪里去了，完全没有听金智妮后面说的话——不过她说什么，那个泰国人对金智妮有企图？

什么企图？Alpha对Omega的那种企图吗？

她一下子就怒了，“好，那我跟你去。”

金智妮开心地抱了她一下，决定这顿饭她请了。

金智秀则被她拽着走，又开始自己沉迷于自己的世界里。

Lalisa Manoban

国际学院的泰国交换生，学校街舞社的副社长，被称为A大最骚气的Alpha。

据说这个人从泰国一路到韩国来，battle从来没有输过，什么舞种都会，是个名副其实的舞蹈天才。金智秀偶尔在学校里也会碰见她，他们有一节英语公共课刚好一个班，打眼望去人群中最扎眼的那个一定就是Lalisa。她老喜欢把自己的头发当成调色盘一样染，眼线画得夸张，一张小脸光一双眼睛就占了一半。金智秀不喜欢这么高调的人，她觉得可能是艺术生脑子不太好使吧，这个人看上去也不像聪明的样子。

但是她见过她跳舞的模样，那是在食堂门口的一次快闪，Lalisa领着街舞社的十几个人，在中午吃饭的时间点拎着音响跳了一首歌。金智秀当时下了课着急着去吃饭，隔着人群缝往里瞄了一眼，正好看到Lisa在做地板动作，裸露在空气中的那一截腰身纤细又充满了力量，烙印在金智秀眼底让她想了好几天。

自己或许该运动一下了，作为一个Alpha她也不想输她太多。

不过她跳舞的样子真的好好看。

国际学院的送老晚会办得是整个学校最早也是最隆重的，包下了整个礼堂不说，租的音响设备也是最好的，导致每年的送老晚会都成了整个学校的狂欢，甚至一票难求。

金智妮是怎么搞到这么好位置的票的，金智秀表示她不知道也不想知道，自己好友心里的那点小九九她也是门清的，这不就拽着自己奔后台来了嘛。

这个骚包的新西兰Omega看上了一朵狂野的澳洲小玫瑰。

被抛下的大型挂件金智秀同学此刻百无聊赖地蹲在后台走廊上抠手手，现在才下午四点，离晚会开始还有四个小时，礼堂里正在彩排节目，她想着自己能不能偷偷溜进去看一看。

哎，不行，那晚上不就没意思了吗。

她正想着自己到底要怎么打发时间的时候，忽然头上笼罩了一团阴影，一双白色的匡威开口笑走进她的视野，顺着这双又细又长的腿金智秀慢慢抬起头，撞进一双含着笑意的眼睛里。

妈呀。金智秀第一个反应就是跑，可是她能跑哪去，她运动神经又不发达，又不会什么瞬间移动，像只小猫一样被人拎着衣领就给拽了回来。

穿着白色匡威的人从身后把她抱住，透过卫衣布料传递过来的体温还带着淡淡的薄荷香气，那个人把下巴放在金智秀的肩上，恶劣地朝她耳朵里吹气。

“欧尼要去哪，这里我比较熟，我带你去。”少年一样清脆悦耳的声音，像一口咬下去的脆脆的青苹果。

洒在脖颈处的热气让金智秀有点慌张，结结巴巴地找了一个借口，“我、我想去洗手间。”

正好步入了某人的陷阱里。

礼堂的洗手间可是单间，从来不参加校级活动的人恐怕是不知道这件事。

被推着进了厕所，然后就是大门落锁的声音，金智秀还没反应过来就被夺走了嘴唇。太热了，抱着她的人像个小太阳，连唇舌都带着滚烫的热气和潮湿，金智秀含着她的舌头，像吞了一团跳动的火。身体的抗拒被温柔绵长的吻所安抚，金智秀渐渐沉迷在交换体液的游戏里，双手不由自主地抓住那个人的衣角，薄荷味的香气很好地缓和了几分热度，让人不自觉地想要索取更多。

太深了。侵入者不放过她嘴里的任何一个角落，舔过她的上颚又搅动着舌根。金智秀微张开嘴，一副任由采撷的乖巧模样，不时从鼻腔里哼出几声略重的呼吸声，可对方还不想就这么放过她，裹挟着她的舌头到了外面，湿漉漉在空气中交缠，粘稠的水声听得一清二楚，金智秀红了脸，不肯再玩这种羞耻的游戏。

“欧尼，看着我。”抬起金智秀的下巴，顶级猎手危险的眼神已经锁定了她，薄荷香气像清凉的雨雾一样落下来，可是并没有把这暧昧的温度降低分毫。

她们还能坚持这样对视多久呢？

最先扑上去的是金智秀，她咬着那人总是坏坏地往上扬的嘴角，然后用舌尖去舔舐留下的咬痕——有点疼痛，又有些痒。可是想到自己晚上还有演出，对方偏过头拒绝了这种明目张胆的行为，惩罚性地捏了一下金智秀的小屁股，引得她轻轻地叫了一声，软绵绵的，在耳朵里酥酥的。

“等晚会结束了，你想怎么咬都行。”

拉下金智秀身上的黑色运动裤，那只漂亮的手沿着腰线探了下去，甜蜜的焦糖色的眼睛微微眯起，充满情欲的嗓子像是揉进了一把沙子，在金智秀的耳边奏响了低音乐章。

“现在，你只能听我的，智秀。”

不听又能怎么办，金智秀红着脸，贝齿死死地咬住下唇不让嘤咛泄露半分，那个人作恶的手已经握住了她苏醒的腺体，五指张开用最大的面积接触到柔软的表面，熟练地旋转滑动。

“她们说，鼻子挺的人的这里，都很厉害。”张嘴咬了一口金智秀秀气的鼻尖，那个人的声音混着湿漉漉的热气往她的耳朵里钻。

“闭嘴。”金智秀费了好大劲才完整地吐出两个字，她身上最脆弱的地方被这个人攥在手里疼爱着，腰部不自主地往前送。

或许是觉得口嫌体正直的金智秀太过可爱，对方又亲了亲她的嘴巴，拉着她的手放在了自己牛仔裤的拉链上。金智秀隔着拉链就摸到了那里鼓鼓囊囊的一团，触电一般地想缩回手，却又被对方握紧的动作乖乖地放了回去。

可能这个混蛋说的是真的。金智秀一边接着吻一边胡乱地解开她扣子，拉下牛仔裤的拉链。鼻子挺的人的这个地方好像是挺厉害的。

“欧尼，我等不及了，我好想你。”

对方的声音有点颤又有些喘，金智秀还没反应过来就感觉屁股一凉——那个人直接把她的运动裤褪到了脚踝，两只手掰开大腿就把她摁在了墙上，有个什么东西顶了上来。

这个混蛋不会是想——

金智秀刚想拒绝她就感觉到下身撕裂般的痛意，她咬着牙没有叫出声来，可是脸色一下就白了。

还好对方并没有被欲望冲昏头脑，及时发现了她的感受，慌慌张张地退了出来放下了她。

“对不起欧尼，我不是故意的，我太着急了。”对方一边道歉一边在她脸上落下一个个亲吻，金智秀觉得又疼又委屈，自己还没准备好呢，这个混蛋为什么那么不温柔？就因为自己也是个Alpha吗？

“好痛的，Lalisa！”凶巴巴地锤了一下街舞社副社长的胸口，小兔子委屈地红了眼睛，对方立马就扑上来抱着她开始哄。

“对不起，对不起！”

说着又在胸口落下了亲吻，Lalisa撩起金智秀的上衣，半蹲下身子吻着雪白的乳肉，抬起亮晶晶的大眼睛看着她，“我给姐姐服务好不好。”

金智秀其实很想说自己不需要，可是那个灰色的小脑袋已经埋了下去，下一秒湿润温暖的口腔包裹住了她挺立的腺体，灵活的舌头代替了手指绕着柱体滑动吮吸。

她、她怎么能把那玩意儿放嘴里呢？乖宝宝金智秀实在有些接受不了，可是感觉却又那么舒服，她的膝盖有些发颤，手指伸进了Lisa的发间。她不敢往下看那淫靡的一幕，可是却知道自己的身体在随着Lisa口舌的动作做出原始的反应。

在要爆发的那一刻，金智秀还是选择往后退了出来，把那羞耻的乳白色液体射到了Lisa漂亮的手上。她靠着贴着瓷砖的墙壁，气喘吁吁地看着Lisa站起身来，故意地伸出舌头舔着手指，还冲她很不要脸的眨眼睛。

“是智秀姐姐的味道～”

“恶心！”金智秀骂她，Lisa却笑得更开心了，她伸出手环住靠墙的人，恶意地把自己的下身往金智秀身上蹭，“欧尼不帮帮我吗？”

“我、我不会。”奶声奶气的Alpha两只手都不知道往哪放，上目线有些无助地望着她。

明明在床上就可会了。Lisa眯起眼睛打起了坏主意，隔着薄薄的门板她隐约听到了似乎是有人在叫她的名字。

该死，这么快又轮到她了吗。

真的很扫兴。Lisa退开了贴着金智秀的身体，满脸不开心地提起裤子，她虽然爱玩，但是也不至于让所有人都在那等她。

金智秀对她偃旗息鼓的行为很困惑，明明那么急色的样子，“你打算就这么出去？”她瞄了一眼对方的下身，拜托，但凡长了眼睛的人都知道你刚才在干什么好不好，更别说现在Lisa整个人都散发着薄荷糖的香气。

“没办法啊。”Lisa系好纽扣，把长长的T恤扯出来盖住突起的部位，“欧尼又不帮我。”嘟着嘴，很委屈的样子。

那是因为我没有你这么变态啊！金智秀沉默了，虽然她们俩已经不是第一次做这种事情了，但是很明显Lisa玩的花样比她知道的还多。

Lisa正准备留下金智秀自己再整理一下，刚迈出一步就被拉住了衣角，金智秀一脸严肃地把她推到马桶盖上坐下，蹲在她的两腿之间就开始扒拉她的裤子。

对她这样的行为Lisa的反应是又惊又喜，也乐得配合对方把裤子褪到了膝盖上，金智秀聚精会神地盯着她的腿心，那样子仿佛是在认真地解一道数学题。

是、是这样吗？两根细白的手指捏着腺体的根部，金智秀小心翼翼地凑了过去，学着Lisa刚才做的那样用嘴唇碰了碰顶端。

完全没有想到自己这副懵懂无知的样子在另一个人眼中是多么有损健康的可爱。

太可爱了，世界上怎么会有这么可爱的Alpha！Lisa内心在尖叫，视觉上的冲击完全超越了真实的快感，即使金智秀只是很简单粗略的在最顶端亲亲咬咬，Lisa就已经感到无比的快乐了。

好想狠狠地侵犯那张漂亮的心形唇，让那双眼睛充满泪水，无辜又求饶地看着自己。Lisa闭上眼睛沉浸在自己的想象中，已经够了，金智秀能为她做到这种地步，她已经很满意了。

乳白色的颜料溅在了金智秀白皙的小腹上，Lisa弯下腰把她抱在自己腿上，不带丝毫情欲地吻着她。

“晚会结束了在后台等我。”分开双唇，Lisa指尖轻点着被蹂躏得红肿的唇瓣，金智秀的眼睛像蒙上了一层水雾，让人忍不住想狠狠地抱住她。

仔细地替两个人整理好外观，Lisa又回去彩排去了，留下金智秀一个人呆愣地坐在马桶盖上，似乎还没有从刚才那一场情事中回过神来。

直到小腹轻轻抽动了一下，一股暖流自下身流过，金智秀的身体后知后觉地起了反应。

该死。金智秀把脸埋进臂弯里夹紧了双腿，离晚会结束还有好久呢。


	2. 裙下之臣

“你到底跑哪去了，我到处找你都找不着人。”

金智妮环着双臂，一副“你必须得给我个合理的解释”的臭表情，金智秀自己心虚不敢抬头，两根手指在那搅来搅去，搅来搅去。

“我就在礼堂里逛了逛嘛，Jennie你不是跑去看她们彩排了，所以我一个人就四处走了走，然后就——”

“然后就迷路了？”金智妮接过她的话头，对方乖巧地点了点下巴。

“我看你是去哪鬼混了吧。”她才不信金智秀能在两层楼的礼堂里瞎转悠三个小时，“你身上这是什么味？你去草地里打滚了？”

靠。金智秀在心底骂了一句，手心都渗出了汗，你们Omega的鼻子要不要这么灵。不过还好金智妮把Lisa薄荷味的信息素认成了草木味儿，再加上她本人的信息素也是很浓烈的烟草味道，所以大概混在一起也不太能认出来。

这件事就算告一段落，晚会很快就开始了，能装下八百人的礼堂挤得满满当当，金智秀竖着耳朵听了听，一大半的男男女女都是冲着同一个人来的。

Lalisa Manoban

她对这个名字真是恨得牙痒痒。

开场一上来就是街舞社的表演，根本不需要炒热气氛，台上的人直接让整个礼堂炸开了锅。金智秀紧皱着眉头死死地盯着那个人的动作，看着她肆无忌惮地乱抛媚眼，扭腰顶胯。

一场晚会光Lisa一个人就上了三次台，开场舞，solo，再加上一个双人舞，那个人身上穿的衣服越来越少，最后直接穿了一件吊带就上来了。

如果前排的观众有空在看表演的间隙回头望一望，应该可以看到在第六排正中间坐着的一个黑发女生，全程皱眉撇嘴，双眼冒火光地盯着舞台，好像对今天的节目意见特别大的样子。

虽然知道那个人只是在跳舞而已，但是金智秀心底还是有一点点泛酸。就一点点。

晚会散场后金智妮不知道什么时候跟乐队约上了要去参加他们的庆功宴，她本来打算带上金智秀，可是社恐患者表示她很累她想回宿舍休息，金智妮也不好再强迫她。

毕竟带个电灯泡去钓妹子也是很累的。

金智秀当然没有回宿舍，此刻她正焦急地在礼堂后门那来回踱步，她恨自己为什么没有穿一件带帽子的外套能把脸蒙起来。周围是三五成群结伴回宿舍的学生，旁边这扇门随时都会有后台的人进进出出，她好害怕金智妮会突然从里面冲出来把自己抓个现形。

可恶的泰国人怎么还不出来！金智秀缩在墙角那巴巴地看着那扇门，她倒计时着，如果再走过去十五个人Lalisa还没有来，她就自己回宿舍了。

十一，十二，十三，十四……第十五个人迟迟不来，可是突然有人从后面拍了她的背。

金智秀尖叫了一声捂住嘴，转过头看着一脸得瑟的Lalisa，忍不住一拳锤了过去。

“你怎么跑到这来吓人！”

“是欧尼你躲得太远了，我不是让你在后台等我嘛。”小年下伸出手指纤长的手找到她的右手十指紧扣，拉着金智秀往另外一个方向走去。

“后台人太多了呀。”金智秀低着头嘟嘟囔囔地说，她看着Lisa握着自己的手，心情稍微明朗了一些，“而且被其他人看到了，不好解释。”

Lisa鼓着脸不说话，两个人手牵手地走在校园里，路上没有人，只有路灯拉长了她们的影子，很亲密地靠在一起。

金智秀不喜欢这样的氛围，她隐约觉得Lisa有些不开心，可是却不知道她到底为什么不开心。她偷偷偏过头去看旁边的人的侧脸，这个人不笑的时候的轮廓在路灯下显得更加锋利，摸上去似乎会很扎手。

“Lisa啊，”她整理了一下思路打算开口，却被心急的人截了胡，“欧尼是不是不想让别人知道我们的关系。”

这句话就很奇怪了。金智秀不解地歪着脑袋看她，她们是什么关系，对啊，她们现在算什么关系啊。

“我只是觉得解释起来很麻烦。”她皱着眉，似乎是真的觉得很麻烦，“而且我也不知道该怎么说，”她仰起脸，白皙的脸蛋漂亮得让人没有办法把她联想到Alpha，“我们现在还不算在交往吧。”

Lisa扬起眉毛，没有接她的话。

她们没有约过会，甚至几乎没有时间好好了解对方，认识的契机是在酒吧，然后在金智秀的记忆里她跟这位大名鼎鼎的街舞社副社长相处的时间大部分都是在床上度过的。

“是啊，我们现在还不是在交往呢。”

Lisa拽着她，迈的步子又宽又快，几乎是要飞起来了，金智秀一脸懵逼地被她扯着往前一溜小跑。

“那我们就来做我们平时做的事情吧。”

 

留学生的公寓都是单间，这一点很令人羡慕。Lisa的屋子收拾得很整齐，跟她平时又酷又拽的样子很不符合，柜子和床头还放了好多玩偶和玩具。

非常的幼稚。金智秀皱了皱鼻子，在内心嗤笑这个幼稚得不得了的人，Lisa从冰箱里拿了一听可乐塞到金智秀手里，拿了睡衣就去洗澡了。

“欧尼要跟我一起洗吗？”

“不要！”

“哎，可是这样比较快诶～”

“那我也不要，你快去洗澡，洗完了我还要洗。”

金智秀义正严辞地拒绝了对方，臭小孩没能讨到好处，自顾自郁闷着去洗澡了。

我还不知道你想做什么吗？金智秀冲着可乐罐子吐气泡，脸有点红红的，下午就已经在洗手间做了一次了，她现在不想又在浴室里做啊。

浴室的水声响了没多久就停了，Lisa踩着湿哒哒的拖鞋从里面跑出来，金智秀抬眼看了她一眼，差点把可乐从鼻子里喷出来。

“呀，你能不能好好的把衣服穿好。”只裹了一条浴巾的人头发还在往下滴水，卸了妆的Lisa的脸看起来很幼态，让金智秀有一种自己带坏了小孩子的罪恶感。

“欧尼快去洗澡。”Lisa显得有点着急，推着金智秀进了浴室，也没有给她准备睡衣什么的，“十分钟之后一定要出来哦。”

“谁洗澡能有这么快啊真是的。”金智秀小小地抱怨了一下，但还是认命地开始脱衣服。Lisa的沐浴露和洗发水都香香的，闻着好像有一股牛奶味，她刚在这洗过澡，空气中甜甜的香味里又夹杂着淡淡的薄荷香气。

洗完澡的人也学着Lisa裹着浴巾走进卧室，靠着床头的人放下手里的手机，笑着冲她招了招手，金智秀蹬掉拖鞋扑到床上，系在胸前的浴巾也松散开来，露出后背一大片雪白的肌肤。

“我来帮欧尼吹头发。”连人带被的抱过来，金智秀趴在Lisa的大腿上，吹风机嗡嗡地响了起来，她趴着看不见Lisa看自己的眼神，但是手上的动作又很温柔。

Lisa细细地吹着顺滑如丝绸的黑发，力道太过轻柔，金智秀迷迷瞪瞪地快睡了过去。Lisa关掉吹风机，俯下身亲了亲她的发顶，又歪过头去亲被吹得热烘烘的小脸。

“唔。”金智秀撅着嘴伸手去推她，刚好趁了对方的意，被顺手翻了个身，两个人横躺在Lisa宽宽的双人床上，金智秀终于是清醒了，眨巴着葡萄一样的黑眼睛看着悬在自己上方的人。

“呀，你为什么把衣服穿上了。”

被压在下面的人不满地上手去扯Lisa的睡衣扣子，不给自己拿睡衣就算了，还假正经地穿得这么整齐。

“那是因为欧尼洗得太慢了，我什么都不穿会感冒的。”Lisa任由金智秀去解自己的睡衣扣子，她把盖在对方身上的浴巾一扯，像掀开了油画的布，露出了下面隐藏的美好胴体。

先从那纤细脆弱的脖颈开始朝拜，由下而上地舔吻，Lisa爱极了那人难耐地抬头的样子，修长的线条显得更加细致，像一张弓拉到了极致，紧绷的丝线充满了力量却又仿佛下一秒就会断掉的脆弱感。然后她会去吻那漂亮的锁骨，不会太过于清瘦，偶尔会隐没在阴影中，又会随着她的呼吸浮上来。她爱看金智秀在欲望之海里起起伏伏的模样，像感受一块透明的坚冰在幽蓝色的海水中融化——正如她本就来自于此。

“不要……留下痕迹……”

金智秀抱着在自己身上煽风点火的人的脑袋，感觉到对方有些锋利的犬齿正在那片柔嫩紧致的肌肤上留下暧昧的红痕。

“除了我还会有别的人能看见智秀姐姐的身体吗？”

不算是问句，浑身散发着冰凉薄荷气息的年轻Alpha像一块炽热的寒冰，粉色的舌尖在裸露的皮肤上滑行，留下蜿蜒的水痕，金智秀虚着眼看着眼前煽情的一幕，小腹不争气地痉挛了一下。

“当然、没有……”

当Lisa灼热的鼻息喷洒在小腹上的时候，金智秀不由得颤了一下，她的手指摩挲着Lisa纤细得仿佛要折断的后颈，像安慰一条快要发狂的大狗狗。她感觉到那人的嘴唇在不断地下移，似乎是要故技重施，金智秀夹住了大腿屈膝抵在Lisa的肩膀上，用求饶的眼神看着她。

“不要，”她喘着粗气，白皙的胸口上下起伏，“就、按正常的来吧……”

金智秀在床事上的耻度向来很高，Lisa待她又温柔，从来都照顾着对方的感受。可是今天不知道怎么了，或许是晚上的那一席话让Lisa有些恼了，手上的动作就变得不是那么温柔。

“不要勉强自己。”Lisa捉住她的脚腕，有些强硬地分开细瘦的大腿，窄腰挤了进去，用狩猎者般的姿态俯视着身下的猎物。

那双平时笑眯眯的眼睛有些冷，柔和的弧度也收了起来，金智秀被这样的眼神盯得有些不安，可还是咬着唇点了点头，轻声地说：“来吧，我受得住。”

Lisa缓缓地放低腰身，挺立的腺体朝着Alpha本应退化萎缩的甬道开辟，刚接触到就遇到了阻碍，比下午的情况要好很多，但是还是远远不够。

被拒绝进入的入侵者沉默地停在那，年轻的Alpha休息了片刻继续往里挺进。

说不疼是假的。金智秀紧闭着眼皱起了秀气的眉毛，这种疼痛她只记得第一次的时候经历过，那个时候的Lisa喝得有些恍惚，做起来也没轻没重。两个Alpha其实都没有什么经验，疼痛也是在所难免的，但是金智秀很会忍耐，而且Lisa后来在情事上都异常温柔。

所以今天的反常是怎么回事？金智秀虽然下身有些疼，但心里还惦记着这个人的情绪，可没等她想出个所以然来，Lisa就已经退了出来，眉头压得很低，有些凶地小声吼她。

“你这也叫受得住？”然后粗鲁地把金智秀翻了个面，压在柔软的枕头上，对方当然明白她想做什么，想反对也找不到理由，只能任由Lisa把她柔软的身体折成她喜欢的样子，腰身下塌，双膝跪在床面上。

Lisa欺身压在金智秀光裸的后背上，肌肤相贴的感觉，仿佛从脊柱下侧激起一阵麻酥酥的电流。金智秀抱着身下的枕头，像是溺水的人抱着海中唯一的浮木，可是她的救赎是推她入水的人，她的欲望，她的，爱情。

“不是说过不要逞强吗，”那人压低了声音说话的声线惊人的性感，双手探到胸前握住呈水滴状的胸房，慢慢地揉捏，感受到那软软的一点发硬，硌在她的手心里。“为什么不听，嗯？”

从胸腔里发出的一声嗯让金智秀差点没撑住自己，膝盖有下滑的趋势，被身后的人从大腿内侧卡住，蓄势待发的腺体轻轻地磨蹭着入口。

已经没有办法思考了，在胸前作乱的手也好，落在背上的吻也好，还有下身厮磨的快感。金智秀觉得眼前的世界在慢速旋转，有星光在她眼底闪耀，太过于汹涌的快感让她有些承受不住，只想哭出来。

“……Lisa，啊……”她转过头恳求着那个人，却怎么也看不清Lisa的脸，“我想、我想——”

窥伺许久的入侵者终于闯了进去。

金智秀闷哼了一声，感受着下身饱胀的痛感，比起痛苦更像是触电的酥麻，她想她或许是太久没有做过了，这样的感觉有些陌生，但是还好。

Lisa对身下的这副身体向来很了解。她耐心地等金智秀适应了一会儿，然后才开始缓缓地活动起腰部，金智秀的身体反应总是来得比较慢，Lisa必须耐心地持续着刺激她，但是等来的效果是令她满意的。

“欧尼，喜欢吗？”

进出之际会带出水声，在不大的房间里听得一清二楚。Lisa抱着金智秀的腰身，指尖感受着另一个Alpha腹部结实紧致的肌肉，还有随着自己的起伏一声又一声低哑的喘息。

她当然是喜欢的，金智秀清楚，Lisa也明白。只是这样的快慰还会带来生理上的耻感——她也是个Alpha，金智秀在偶尔上线的理智间隙想着，可是她现在像一个发情期的Omega一样被人压在身下，还在流水。

这样的认知只是让她的膝盖更软了，Lisa的动作变得又急又重，金智秀的身子被她撞得发抖，下身同样挺立的腺体顶端摩擦在Lisa喜欢的兔子被单上，恼人的疼和痒。

这样磨人的感觉让她低声地哭了出来，她反手去抓Lisa的肩膀，对方立刻会意，抱着她的腰拉起来，让她摆出跪坐的姿势，然后接着奋力地往上顶。

“啊——”金智秀喉咙里溢出一声尖叫，身子无力地靠在身后的人身上，半长的黑发像滋生的水草缠绕在Lisa的肩膀上。Lisa紧紧地搂住她，亲吻着她的面颊，右手伸到前面去握住了已经到爆发边缘的腺体。

高潮绝顶，Lisa着迷地看着这张在欲海深处挣扎的面孔，去亲吻她微张的唇和仰起的脖颈。

我可以为了她去死。Lisa埋在她的肩头，用力地抱着还没有从高潮中回过神来的人，她感受到了金智秀激烈的心跳，仿佛神给教堂里一座大天使的雕像赋予了生命。她不再是冰冷的、圣洁的，她被欲望玷污了，然后永恒地囚禁在了自己的怀里。

如果是这样，下地狱也无所谓。我会给你一百个、一千个吻。然后做我的爱人。

金智秀。


	3. 裙下之臣

3.  
回过神来时自己像个婴儿一样被Lisa抱在怀里，对方靠着床头半卧着，金智秀挪动了一下身子，感觉Lisa半软的腺体还顶着自己的屁股。

“你还没好？”金智秀高潮后的嗓子有些嘶哑，一只手从被子里探下去摸了摸，Lisa似笑非笑地看着她，又掐了一下金智秀的屁股。

这不像Lisa的风格。金智秀狐疑地看着她，就算是自己到了，Lisa如果没有满足的话还是会继续做的，所以今天到底是怎么了？

“腰有点疼。”半真半假的口吻，常年跳舞的人大多都有些旧疾，Lisa的腰伤一直是个问题，金智秀也知道，“最近排练得有点狠，感觉不太痛快。”

金智秀瞪了一眼嬉皮笑脸的人，伸手揉她的后腰，“就不能注意一点？到时候疼的还不是你。”

“我怕欧尼心疼。”Lisa凑上去亲她的脸，被对方一脸嫌弃地躲开，“谁会心疼你？”

“可是我想智秀姐姐疼我。”睁着大大的眼睛，Lisa撇着嘴的样子真的像个渴求疼爱的小孩子。

这个人又想做什么。

Lisa伸手摩挲着金智秀紧致的侧腰，她的上半身完全暴露在空气中，Lisa让对方跨坐在自己身上，抱住她的后背，“欧尼冷吗？”

金智秀回抱着她，靠在Lisa的肩头，“不冷，还好。”

抱着她的人像一个小太阳，暖暖的，Lisa轻轻笑了，“可是我还没好，欧尼能帮帮我吗？”

怎么帮？金智秀抬起身子，一脸无辜地看着笑得格外暧昧的人，殊不知自己这样懵懂纯真的样子已经让某人浑身的血液都在往下冲。

“像这样。”

腺体只进去了一半，金智秀抓着Lisa的肩膀，腰悬在半空，眉头轻皱。

“还是太勉强了吗？”Lisa歉意地往后退了退，轻抚着对方紧绷的后背，“放轻松一点。”

“不，我不行——”

跨在Lisa身侧的两条大腿轻微地打颤，金智秀觉得自己今天已经到了极限了，可是Lisa还是不愿意放过她，凑在她的耳边不停地“宝贝”、“小兔子”、“Soo”地叫。

太肉麻了，Lalisa又腻歪又肉麻。可是金智秀被她哄得腰也软了腿也酸了，跪坐在Lisa身上用手臂撑着不由自主往后倒的身体。

她像一幅黑白分明的画卷，身上没有哪一个地方不是精致得恰到好处。Lisa压抑着想去吻那多情的眉眼的冲动，只是勾起唇角望着她，贪婪的视线中饱含着对金智秀的欲望。

不够，这还不够。

“Lisa啊，你、你为什么……”下腹一阵一阵地收缩，金智秀觉得有些难耐，可是Lisa为什么还在装矜持，她今天真的很不对劲。

“我腰疼。”Lisa抓着金智秀的手搭上自己的肩膀，双手扶上了她的腰间，“欧尼今天就受累自己来吧。”

被骗上贼船的人瞪大了眼睛，一脸的不可置信，可是Lisa已经屈起大腿把她顶了起来，扶着她的腰慢慢地上下摆动。罪魁祸首摆出一副“是要我这样手把手教你吗”的戏谑表情，不徐不疾地挑逗着金智秀的感官。

“你现在的样子好性感，Soo，”她用压低的气音在金智秀耳边说话，不知道是刻意还是真实的喘息声让她的耳朵发烫，“感受到我了吗？在你身体里面，是我，一直都是我。”

纤细的腰肢摇晃着，腹部肌肉像在呼吸一样时隐时现，金智秀像一座在海上漂浮的小岛，她以为自己征服了大海，殊不知是大海在撼动她的存在。

就像此刻Lisa抱着她，修长有力的手臂忽然发力，温吞的快感变成了快节奏的撞击和汹涌淹没的浪潮。终于，她埋下头去亲吻白皙馨香的乳肉，尖锐的犬齿玩弄肿胀敏感的红果，金智秀低哑的喘息变成了夹杂着抽泣的呻吟。

最后的高潮，Lisa没有抽身而退，她死死地把金智秀压在床上，像是要标记她一样把自己的腺体深深地钉在了最深处。

金智秀浑身散了架一样的无力，她在高潮的余韵中，像一条湿漉漉的美人鱼。她的眼角红红的，漂亮的桃花眼受了委屈似的瞪着身上的人，白皙的身体透着情欲高涨的粉色。

她是这个世界上最漂亮的Alpha。

Lisa用亲吻和拥抱安抚她从高潮跌落下的情绪。自己似乎做得有些过分，Lisa自我反省了一下，可是谁让这个人太过可爱了——犯规的可爱。

“我喜欢你，智秀。我好喜欢你。”

嘴唇碰了碰她的耳垂，床上的告白从来都算不上什么，金智秀湿漉漉的眼睛无言地看着她，生理性的泪水在眼角堆积留下水痕，声音也带了一点性感的鼻音。

“你对谁都这么说，Lalisa，你这个花心的女人。”

“我只对你这么说过，可别冤枉我啊欧尼。”

受委屈的小孩嘟着嘴去啄那张漂亮的嘴巴，金智秀乖乖地任她亲了又亲，忽然想起了什么，把手架在两人中间。

“怎么了？”被打断温存的人很困惑。

“金智妮。”

“你在说什么？”Lisa是真的困惑，金智妮又是谁，她为什么这么生气，“金智妮是谁？”

“学校有人说你对她有意思。”金智秀皱着眉的样子很可爱，有些稚气，还很认真，Lisa换了个姿势把她抱到怀里，撑着脑袋一脸温柔地看着她。

“欧尼很在意这个？”

“我没有。”被戳中心思的人想翻身，可还是被Lisa捞了回来。

“我真的不认识她。”又把怀里的人往自己这边带了点，Lisa伸手关掉床头的灯，卧室里陷入一片黑暗。

“不要听别人说的话，你想知道什么就直接来问我。”

金智秀靠着她胸口的小脑袋乖巧地点了点，左手覆上Lisa的腰身，小心地揉了几下，“腰还疼吗？”

“还好。”Lisa闭着眼睛小声地说，把她拿开的手又抓回来放在自己腰上，“欧尼要心疼我。”

“你乖一点，不要让我心疼你。”金智秀的声音软绵绵的，像喝了一杯热乎乎的甜牛奶，Lisa听着更困了。

“可是我喜欢。”调皮的小孩凑上去亲了亲她的额头，“晚安小兔子。”

“我不是兔子。”

没有了声音，金智秀抬起头，Lisa的呼吸声已经变得很平稳，那张可爱的小圆脸上似乎还带着笑意。

她轻轻抬起身子亲了亲还在笑着的嘴角，窝在那人的怀里，闭上眼睛。

“好吧，我是小兔子。”

 

五楼自习室的冷气坏了，不然金智秀也没有办法在全校期末考的大环境下找到这么一个没有几个人的自习室。她对气味有些敏感，宁愿热一点也不想挤在宛如泡菜坛子一样的教室里，那跟冰箱里的泡菜有什么区别。

她挑了一个靠窗的位置，下午的太阳刚好转到了背面，有一些热，但是还好有风吹进来。接下来还有好几门专业课要考，她才不像某个留学生一样总是赶到考前才开始复习，到这个时间点还在宿舍里打游戏——哦对了，还借的她的卡带。

欧尼就在我屋子里看书嘛，我绝对不会打扰你的。Lisa信誓旦旦地举起一只手，金智秀撑着自己昨晚被折腾得要断了的腰，冲她翻了一个大大的白眼。

Lisa的宿舍简直就是罪恶之都，她能在那安心复习才有鬼了。

戴上耳机摊开书，金智秀开始复习知识点，不知道是不是她的错觉，她坐在这个地方感觉越来越热，口干舌燥的想喝一瓶冰可乐。

然后冰可乐就来了。

红色的铝罐还冒着嘶嘶冷气，像是刚从自动贩卖机里掉出来的。金智秀抬起头就看见一张笑嘻嘻的小圆脸，还架着一副金丝框的眼镜，衣服松松垮垮地挂在身上，背后甩着双肩包。

天上下红雨了吗，Lalisa来自习室自习了？

“旁边没有人吧学姐？”装模作样地问了一句，但是已经一屁股坐到了金智秀身边，“那我就坐这了。”

“呀，这么多空位你干嘛坐我旁边？”瞄了一眼教室里的其他几个人，都是不认识的生面孔，金智秀小声地说，“你怎么知道我在这？”

“智秀啊，这是缘分。”Lisa一脸的高深莫测，欠揍得可以。

“我不管，你快走。”金智秀推了一把旁边的人。

“为什么，我只是来复习功课的。”

“那你去其他位置坐，不要坐我旁边。”

“我不要，自习室又不是姐姐的，我想坐哪就坐哪。”

Lisa像块牛皮糖一样粘着她，金智秀担心说话声音打扰到别人，警告地瞪了她一眼，示意她安分一些，“那你好好看书——看书，不许看我。”

OK.

Lisa安分地从书包里掏出课本来看，倒是真的很认真地在看书，金智秀瞥了她好几眼都没反应——难道这个人真的是来自习的？

金智秀发现自己真的搞不懂她的想法耶。

正在默背重点段落的时候，忽然一只手伸了过来抓住了金智秀的左手，她转过头，看见Lisa已经趴在桌子上，面朝她闭上了眼睛。

想挣开又挣不掉，金智秀气鼓鼓地拿着荧光笔想在这张看上去弹性十足的脸上画几笔，Lisa拽着她的手，又放在手心里捏了捏。

“欧尼你看书吧，我只是来陪你的。”

不，你只是来睡觉的。金智秀在心里默默吐槽。

她任由着Lisa牵着她的手睡觉，自己一心扑在看书上。不知不觉一个下午就这样过去，Lisa闭眼前这位姐姐就在看书，睁开眼，她还是在看书。

多么认真的好学生，她要是老师绝对给她一百分。

自习室的其他人都走光了，Lisa看了一眼手表，已经到了吃饭的时间了，可是金智秀好像没有要走的意思。

她伸手取下塞在耳朵里的耳机，金智秀像只受惊的兔子一样吓了一跳，没反应过来就被Lisa捏着下巴吻住了。

刚睡醒的人急于渴求水分，在金智秀的嘴里汲取着甜味，金智秀双手抵在她胸前想推开Lisa，但是这个人身上清爽的薄荷香气又令她贪恋。

谁不爱这炎炎夏日里最清凉的一抹蓝色呢。

趁着两人稍稍分开之际，金智秀捂住自己被亲得红红的嘴，Lisa只吻到了她的手背。

被圈在角落的小兔子水汪汪的眼睛瞪着她，两只手把小半张脸都捂住，又乖又可爱。Lisa无奈地笑了，伸手摸了摸她的头顶，“我们去吃饭吗，我有点饿了。”

金智秀点了点头，Lisa就站起来把两个人的东西塞进书包里，她的肩膀又平又宽，左一个右一个挂了两个书包，从背面看起来像个接女朋友放学的高中生。

夕阳把Lisa的影子拉得好长好长，金智秀走在她身后很幼稚地踩着她瘦削的影子，没来由的觉得心情舒畅，冷不防被走在前面的人停下脚步把她抓了个正着。

“欧尼真的好幼稚。”Lisa大大的手抓着她的手腕，偏高的体温温暖干燥，让金智秀心头一跳，手心里攥出一点点手汗来。

金智秀你完了。

左边胸口被看不见的丝线牵扯着，跳动的心脏似乎不属于自己，正随着某个人的一举一动起伏。

像一只翩跹过这个夏天的蝴蝶。

你真的喜欢上这个人了，金智秀。

她不知道自己该庆幸还是悲哀。


	4. 裙下之臣

4.  
两个Alpha，怎么搭配看着都很奇怪。

因为院系的关系，Lisa很少有机会到这边来吃饭，也低估了文科院系的Omega的数量。她和金智秀已经挑了一个最偏的位置，但是还是能感觉到从四面八方投来的眼神，让她宛如芒刺在背。

“欧尼真是受欢迎。”在金智秀第十次抬起头跟路过的男生女生打招呼之后，Lisa放下手里的筷子，挑着眉毛说话的语气阴阳怪气。

“你又在生什么气，都是同学而已。”

“他们也没有跟我打招呼啊。”Lisa撇撇嘴，像个闹脾气的小孩子。

那是他们不敢。金智秀到嘴边的话又咽了下去，整个大厅又有多少人在打量Lisa，可是这个人臭着一张脸的样子看着比自己还高冷。

整个吃饭的时间Lisa看上去兴致都不太高的样子，晚上金智秀还是打算去自习，但是Lisa说有朋友要找她，就自己走了。

Lisa临走时那张面无表情的侧脸一直在金智秀脑海里浮现，搅得她心烦意乱一个字都看不进去——自己又哪里惹她生气了？奇奇怪怪的，那个人。

最后还是忍不住打了电话过去，响了好几下都没接，金智秀蹙着眉心连着拨了好几个出去，终于在她没耐心之前接通了。

电话那头的声音特别嘈杂，不用听就知道在酒吧里。这个人抛下自己就是跑去喝酒蹦迪了？金智秀瞬间怒火攻心就想挂电话。

“欧尼找我有事吗？”幸好Lisa的声音足够柔软，她好像找了一个安静的角落，“你现在哪？”

“这句话应该我问你吧，晚上十点了，你现在在哪里鬼混？”金智秀板着声音。

“嘻嘻，欧尼你好像一个查岗的女朋友哦。”对面的人很不要脸地笑了起来，“我在酒吧，就是我们当初遇到的那个酒吧，你还记得吧？”

她怎么会不记得。不必要的回忆瞬间加载完毕，金智秀闹了个大红脸，拿手扇风，装作不在意地回答她：“嗯，我记得。你什么时候回去？”

“我喝了点酒，觉得头有点晕呢。”Lisa扶着自己的额头，仿佛她真的喝得晕乎乎的样子，“欧尼来接我吧。”

然后又像怕对方反悔一样补了一句，“我等你哦，Soo。”

金智秀拿着手机原地转了好几圈，咬着手指纠结着要不要去。

酒吧不是一个好地方，作为Lisa的学姐她应该把误入歧途的小羊羔带回来。

她打了的士到了酒吧门口，小羊羔正坐在门口的台阶上。夜里不算热，宽松的衬衫里头露出了黑色的细带，Lisa露着半边肩膀，一双惹火的长腿横在道路中央，能把路过的男男女女的心全部绊住。

金智秀站在她面前，少有的能居高临下地看着这个人，Lisa抬起头望她，嘴角勾着浅浅的笑，她像一阵风又像一团雾，是荒野中跳动的野火也是满月下的潮水。

那双眼睛里洒满了月光，亮晶晶的，像一池碧水，温柔的、诱惑的，金智秀像被塞壬的歌声蛊惑的水手一样沉迷在这双眸子里——一如最初，她被这个人的怀抱征服，一脚踏进了名为爱情和欲望的陷阱里。

Lisa脸上的笑意更深了一些，她站起身，跟金智秀之间的距离若有似无，她搂着她的腰，让两个人贴得更进一些。

“想起我们第一次见面了吗，欧尼。”

她怎么会忘呢？

那个时候春寒料峭，可是丝毫不能影响情欲之火的燃烧。她不过只是心情不太好偶然走进了这家酒吧，就被潜伏在舞池里的猎手捕获。金智秀清楚的记得Lisa是如何牵着她的手指触碰这具漂亮的身体，从纤细的腰线到骨感的后背，突出的蝴蝶骨在她的指尖下振翅欲飞。然后她抬起头，和第一次见面的人在黑暗中交换了亲吻。

不过这次Lisa是在路灯下吻她，她闭着眼也能感受到头顶刺眼的光，还有对方嘴里薄荷莫吉托的味道。

“我们可以再复习一遍。”

Lisa舔上金智秀的嘴角，扶着有些站不稳的人的后腰，金智秀听到这句话腿都有些软——她无比清楚的记得那个晚上有多疯狂。

或许是酒精的作用，又或许是Lisa身上馥郁的薄荷香气，她感觉自己像是被点燃的一支烟，除了燃尽没有别的办法。

生平第一次被刚见面的人带回了家，金智秀瘫软在松软的大床上，眼前金星乱撞。对方没有给她任何后悔的机会，一遍又一遍地教她接吻的方式，醉意摧毁了意志和她的矜持，金智秀放纵自己的舌头被那个人变着花样的又吸又咬，漂亮的下巴被沾染得亮晶晶的一片水渍。

她甚至不知道眼前这个正解开她内衣的人的名字，金智秀虚睁着双眼，只能看见一个金色的脑袋，像一只小狮子，脸上的五官美得张扬带着野性，这不是一只家猫。

褪下她的裙子后趴在身上的人的动作停了两秒，咬着金智秀的耳朵黏黏糊糊地问她：“你是Alpha？”

金智秀的脑子已经停止了运转，她只知道点头，也听不清对方又说了什么。

后来她知道了，Lisa当时说的是，“很好，我也是。”

然后她就被翻过身摁在了床上，Lisa那晚的动作不能算温柔，可是金智秀还是全盘接受了。最后的高潮她已经发不出任何声音，身子摔在床上，哭得很凄惨，她也不知道自己为什么会哭，是为了这个荒谬淫靡的夜晚还是从未感受过的快乐。

大腿内侧感受到的痛感把金智秀的意识拉回到现在，Lisa埋在她的双腿之间，耀眼的金发换成了冷感的灰色，啃咬的动作也轻柔了许多。

金智秀抬腿踹了一下她的肩膀，Lisa抬起身捉住她的脚踝把金智秀的一条腿摁在了床上，冲她舔了舔嘴唇，“欧尼当初可没有踹我。”

“现在跟以前可不一样。”

黑发红唇的女人笑得妩媚，Lisa被这一朵在午夜盛开的玫瑰迷了眼，攻守双方转换，金智秀压在她的身上，垂下的发丝搔在Lisa的胸口。

她偶尔流露出的性感让人疯狂，比如此刻，金智秀慢条斯理地解开她的腰带，露出隐藏在布料下姣好的身材。Lisa伸出手想触摸那一片雪白，却被扣住了手腕，金智秀高挺的鼻梁抵住她的鼻尖，干燥的烟草味道和她的信息素缠绕，像Lisa以前喜欢的万宝路的薄荷爆珠。

“欧尼想对我做什么。”Lisa也乐意配合她的兴致，平日里看上去温顺无害的小兔子也会咬人了，她迷恋金智秀不经意间散发出的魅力，像电影里讲的那些颠覆江山的祸国妖姬。

金智秀不说话，贝齿轻咬着下唇笑着看她，Lisa的心跳疯狂地一路上飙，轻易地就被勾起了生理反应。

“我要操你。”

 

“哈啊……”

Lisa双肘落在被单上，撑着自己摇摇欲坠的身体，后背糊上了一层薄薄的粘汗，在床头昏黄的灯光下泛着漂亮的光泽。

金智秀的吻顺着凹陷的脊柱一路向下，每一次啃咬那一块紧致的肌肉都会引来身下的人叹息一样的哼声。Lisa像一只被牢笼囚禁住的豹子，漂亮精干的身躯现在成了供人观赏抚摸的玩物，金智秀着迷于她身上每一处宛如希腊神像一般完美的线条，下身埋在炽热的内里，一动不动。

优秀的猎手终于尝到了被猎物玩弄的滋味，Lisa有些后悔之前把金智秀折腾得狠了，现在被对方完完整整地还了回来。

等金智秀玩够了退出来，平日里臭屁得不行的小孩哭唧唧扑上来抱着她，狠狠地咬了金智秀一口。大眼睛里含着泪水，小圆脸鼓着往她怀里钻，金智秀瞬间有了一种当妈的心态，放任对方压在自己身上——她已经对接下来的事态发展做好了充分的心理准备了，谁让自己体力没有对方好呢。

“Soo啊，你真的、真的很坏。”

单手捉住两只手的手腕，抬高抵在墙上，金智秀跪在床头膝盖碰到了床板，大腿被身后的人分开到了极限。Lisa挤在她的腿间，抬头的腺体毫不犹豫地冲了进去。

“好疼，你出去……”金智秀被对方这么冒冒失失的一顶疼出了泪水，她想挣脱，可是这个姿势越挣扎就越深入，Lisa的腺体似乎顶到了生殖腔的入口，如果金智秀是个Omega那么此刻已经可以成结了。

“这是惩罚，智秀。”Lisa眯起眼睛，她在床事上不允许金智秀擅自挑战她的权威，她松开钳住对方的手，双手环住金智秀的腰身开始缓慢而磨人的进出，“你喜欢的欧尼，你一直都很喜欢我这样对吧，比起温柔的做，你更喜欢疼痛。”

“我没有。”

金智秀摇着头，不知道是在否认还是抵抗越来越清晰的快感，抵住墙面的双手找不到着力点只能握紧，手背暴起的青筋在白皙的肌肤下性感迷人。Lisa受不了这样的诱惑，忘情地咬着她的嘴唇，把那些呓语全部堵在交缠的唇舌之中。

“太深了、我不行，Lisa——”

Alpha萎缩的甬道经受不住这样蛮横地开拓者，金智秀低声地啜泣着，Lisa的手又握住了她的腺体温柔地爱抚。

“我好想标记你，智秀，你是我的。”

喷洒在耳畔的热气和狂热的低语，身后的人像草原上正午暴虐的太阳，金智秀觉得自己要融化在这宛如炼狱的热度中——她要把自己拆卸吞入腹中，连着她的骨和血肉。

我多想成为你的。

心中残存的、微小的，宛如痛觉残留的一瞬，不可言说的愿望。

炽热的种子深埋在无法着床的柔软盆地，如同夏日的雷雨落进撒哈拉沙漠，贫瘠的土地长不出绿洲，天空的飞鸟和海里的鱼无法交汇。

金智秀感觉自己像是摔进了一片水里，视野中的世界像摔碎的泡沫一般零落，万千的星光崩裂成碎片，她向无尽的黑夜坠落，然后被某个人紧紧地收入怀中。

那个人温柔的体温给人一种被爱着的错觉。

Lisa有些心疼地吻着怀里人的额头，刚才那一场性事对于金智秀来说或许有些过于激烈，此刻，她只能蜷缩在自己的双臂间不停地颤抖。Lisa的吻掠过那双漂亮的眼睛，多情的眼角，耳边捕捉到细微的声音。

“不要……”

她的耳朵凑近了金智秀的唇边。

“不要离开我。”

 

金智秀醒来的时候她已经被安稳地塞进了柔软的被子里，身上没有任何黏腻感，看来在她昏睡的这段时间里，有人已经贴心地为她打理好了一切。

Lisa向来很会体贴人。

身边空落落的，模糊地听见水声，金智秀在一片昏暗中摸索着坐起来，想知道现在的时间，摆在床边的手机忽然震动了起来。

不是自己的，是属于这间屋子的主人的。

金智秀不经意瞥了一眼来电显示——她发誓她不是故意的，不认识的名字，但是应该是个女生。

手机震动了一会儿，屏幕又暗了下去，金智秀松了一口气，却也不知道在庆幸什么。

这么晚了打电话，是有什么事吗？

屏幕紧接着又亮了，这次不是来电提醒，社交软件弹出了消息提示，呼啦啦的一大串消息砸了过来。

金智秀皱紧了眉头——她再重申一遍，她不是故意去偷窥Lisa的隐私的，只是这个人发来的句子太过于暧昧，鲜明得如同一面雪白的墙上被泼上了红色的油漆一样让她不得不去在意。

Lisa呀，你这个混蛋kk，为什么不接电话啊。还是在意那天晚上的事情吗，我不是说改天会好好陪你吗小可爱kk。看到了给我回消息吧～

金智秀呆呆地坐在那，手机屏幕暗了下去，可是那些字眼却在心里记得很清楚。浴室的水声停了，没过一会儿Lisa就擦着头发走了进来，看见金智秀面无表情地坐在那吓了一跳。

“欧尼，你醒了？我以为你已经睡着了。”

似乎没有感受到对方的不对劲，Lisa钻进被子里亲密地靠着她，“怎么了，突然醒了吗，还是哪里不舒服。”

“你手机刚刚来电话了。”金智秀默默地缩回被子里，只露出一双眼睛看着Lisa。

“这么晚来电话？”说话间她拿着手机解锁，手指飞快地在屏幕上点着，应该是在回消息吧，金智秀想。

她看到那几条消息了吗，应该看到了吧，她回复了什么呢？金智秀不承认自己好奇，也不承认自己此刻内心宛如浸泡在盐水中一样的酸涩。

Lisa会和自己解释吗？她内心似乎有些期待的，看着Lisa放下手机，身子滑进被子里，然后伸长了手把金智秀捞到了自己怀里。

“不回个电话吗？”埋在被子里的声音闷闷的。

“不是什么重要的事情。”对方好像有些困了，口齿不清地嘟囔着，又把手臂箍得紧了些。

“你最近晚上都有安排吗？”

“怎么了，欧尼很想跟我一起睡觉吗。”

“就是问问。”金智秀像一条鱼一样把脸埋在Lisa的怀里，吐着泡泡，“比如，明天？”

Lisa沉默了几秒，说话的声音有些犹豫，“明天可能不行，临时有安排了。后天可以吗？”

金智秀没有说话，默默地在她怀里翻了个身。


	6. 裙下之臣

6.  
金智秀没有想过今天晚上的发展会是这样。

她拜托了金智妮打听Lisa有没有回来，在对方八卦的眼神下老老实实地把过去的那一段纠缠挑挑拣拣，略去黄暴部分囫囵地说了一遍。金智妮瞪大了眼睛，冲她竖了大拇指。

厉害呀，Alpha就是要干Alpha才对。

所以才有了刚刚的那一幕，金智秀拎着要讨好对方的零食刚走到宿舍楼下，就看到一对深情相拥的情侣。她眯了眯眼睛，觉得这个背影她似乎认识。

袋子掉在地上纯粹是手滑，当Lisa转过身来的时候金智秀第一反应就是跑——不知道该怎么办的时候跑就对了，但是还是被对方拎着命运的后颈提溜了回来。

Lisa抱得有些太紧了，许久没有过这样亲密接触的感觉让金智秀下意识地想挣脱。感受到怀里人的挣扎，Lisa放开了她，两个人面对面站在客厅里，没有开灯，只有窗外皎洁的月光透了进来。

这种时候是应该说些什么吧。金智秀抬起头跟她对视，圆啾啾的脸还是那个样子，双眼皮很宽，深深的眼窝让她的眼神看起来暧昧不清。可是金智秀还是知道Lisa直白的视线正落在自己的嘴唇上。

她有些泄气，兴冲冲跑过来似乎是一个错误的决定。

但是为什么眼前的人先红了眼圈？

“你好过分啊金智秀。”

过分？到底谁过分？金智秀张了张嘴打算反驳，但是Lisa的舌头明显比她要快。

“你怎么能，怎么能这么对我呢？”Lisa真的哭了出来，大大的眼睛像秋日蓄满了水的湖泊，湖畔是一片燃烧的枫树林。

“要走就走嘛，为什么、为什么不说一声呢，我又不会缠着你的。”

等等，这句话不是该自己来说吗？金智秀觉得剧本不是这么写，急忙打断了她的控诉，“你在说什么啊，为什么搞得好像我抛弃了你一样？”

“本来就是！”小哭包说话的声音倒是中气十足，Lisa看着没心没肺的金智秀，哭得更伤心了，鼻涕眼泪都混在了一起。

“我、我都看到你跟别人在一起了，呜、你为什么不告诉我，你还拉黑我了……你、你这个始乱终弃的女人！”

金智秀不知道自己是不是该夸一下对方的词汇水平突飞猛进，连始乱终弃这种词都记住了。

“不是、等等，喂，Lalisa，你好歹听我说一句话吧。”

虽然这样很不好意思，但是哭得这么凄惨的人真的让金智秀很想笑——这个人是在演什么情景剧吗，如果不是当事人之一，金智秀真的会觉得自己是个玩弄少女心的混蛋。

“Lisa啊，别哭了。”

踮起脚笨拙地摸了摸这个人毛茸茸的脑袋，金智秀捧着哭兮兮的小脸用手背擦拭着泪水，这么大一个人了，怎么哭起来还像个小孩子一样没完没了。

“别哭了。”

软软的吻落在了脸上，一下又一下，像羽毛搔过脸颊，Lisa眨了眨还挂着泪珠的睫毛，像只被雨打湿的鹌鹑一样轻轻地抽噎。

“你倒是觉得很委屈是吧？”金智秀觉得自己也该好好跟她翻翻旧帐，“那个叫李宣美的女生是谁？你们晚上一起都干嘛了？”

Lisa还挂着泪痕的脸上满是困惑，似乎完全不记得这件事情了。

“再有，上学期期末，你当着我的面亲别的女生还不理我，你有什么好解释的吗？”金智秀先发制人地捂住对方想解释的嘴，“然后今天，你又被我看到了跟别人搂搂抱抱，综上所述，Lalisa，你有什么要说的吗？”

“那都是，那也是欧尼先出轨的！”

年轻Alpha语出惊人，气冲冲地以惊人的气势吻了上去。金智秀推了她一把，没有推动，接着就陷入了这个久违的深吻里。

嘴唇还残留着泪水的咸涩，舌头撬开牙关探了进去，唇舌纠缠之际两个人都发出了舒服的轻叹。Lisa一边压在金智秀身上和她抵死缠绵，一双手插进金智秀紧身的牛仔裤的裤兜里，不停地揉捏有弹性的臀肉，直到对方实在受不了地发出一声妩媚的长叹，她才双臂用力将金智秀挂在身上往卧室走去。

两人相互较劲儿一样地解着对方的扣子，最后总归还是Lisa占了上风，直接扒下了金智秀的紧身牛仔裤褪到膝盖以下，有些粗糙的大手就探到了两腿之间。

金智秀拽着她的领口叫得比以往任何一次都要娇媚，太久没有经历情事的身体敏感得只需轻轻撩拨就会发颤，嘴里溢出完全不同于平日里印象的轻哼。

“欧尼，太久没做了，你好敏感啊。”感受到身下人的动情，Lisa眯起眼睛舔了舔嘴唇，“很想和我做的，对吧？”

金智秀难得没有反驳她，左手从Lisa宽松的衣摆下伸了进去摩挲紧致结实的腰线，眼睛湿漉漉的，少有地表现出来对她的欲望——她确实该诚实一些了，金智秀想通了一些问题。

“我确实很想你。”

她抱着Lisa毛茸茸的脑袋，垂下睫毛轻笑的样子让年下心头一阵狂跳。金智秀对上她炽热的视线，那双仿佛煮化了的焦糖一样甜蜜的眼睛里是夏季的一场直白的大雨，没有什么预兆也不给她任何准备。

Lisa几乎是在用身体力行来表达她的思念。抛开那些在床上的技巧，凭借着本能反应，把金智秀身上所有的敏感点都照顾了一遍。大腿上湿湿热热的，暧昧的液体带着淡淡的烟草气息，Lisa着了迷地吻着她的肩膀，蹬掉了金智秀的牛仔裤。两人上身还穿着整整齐齐，下身乱七八糟地纠缠在一起。

粗糙的牛仔面料蹭得娇嫩的大腿内侧肌肤生疼，金智秀受不了对方这么慢悠悠地挑逗，主动伸手去解Lisa的裤子。解放的腺体顶着她的屁股，被一只白皙柔嫩的手握住，Lisa也不甘示弱地替对方服务起来。

“这段时间，智秀有跟其他人做过吗？”辛辣的薄荷气息从耳后袭来，金智秀抵挡不了让手脚都蜷缩的快感，往后倒进早已准备好的怀抱里。

“是跟Omega吗，总是有一些漂亮的Omega盯着欧尼呢……还是和我一样的Alpha？”Lisa托着怀里人的下巴低下头和她接吻，“有我做的好吗？”

“没有、我没有——”金智秀摇乱了头发，求饶地希望Lisa可以给她一个最终的答案。

“这么乖的吗，那一定自己偷偷做了吧。像这样吗，”五指陡然收紧，“有想起我吗，自己安慰身体的时候，智秀有没有想到我？”

得不到答案就不会罢休，身后的人恶意地堵住了释放的开口，金智秀蜷在她双臂间，难捱的呻吟终于变成了委屈的低泣。

“有，有想到Lisa……”

含糊不清的声音，发胀发红的眼角和挂在睫毛的水珠，金智秀越是示弱就越让人心里升起肆虐的狂意。

她抬高了大腿，腺体顺着充沛的花液滑进了甬道，温暖紧致的内里让Lisa发出了一声舒服的闷哼。她轻轻晃动着腰，还是不想放过已经在爆发边缘的金智秀，“有想到我在帮你手淫吗，宝贝，还是想我插进来？”

这些荤话越是低俗直白越是有效果，金智秀抓着她的手臂，终于临近崩溃地向她讨饶了，“有，我都有……想、想让Lisa帮我，我都想要、啊——”

给我吧。金智秀无声地对她说，漂亮的心形唇摆出适合接吻的角度。Lisa没有辜负她的期待狠狠地咬了上去，手上的动作又快又准刺激着她的敏感点，温柔而激烈地将金智秀送上了巅峰。

然后接着是一波接着一波的狂欢，昼夜不停。

两个人像是刚从水里捞上来的两条鱼，金智秀被压在纯白的床单上，下身完全地被打开。就像一幅展现着人体美学的油画，四肢交缠着，金智秀的身体像秋天散发着快要腐烂的甜蜜气息的苹果，她的意识已经飞走了，欲望的野兽驱使着她们，只享受着生理上最纯粹的快感。

结束了最后的释放，Lisa的身子晃了晃，终究还是无力地落了下来，趴在金智秀的背上大口大口地喘息。

“你是我的，知道吗？”

半梦半醒之间，金智秀感觉自己软成了一滩水，被某个人小心翼翼地收进了怀里。

“……不过Alpha会怀孕吗，我们好像一直都没做保护措施啊。”

这个人在嘟囔着什么，好吵。金智秀挥着软绵无力的手拍在对方的脸上。

“不过没关系。那姐姐就生下来吧，我会养的。”

 

“我说了多少遍我没有怀孕！”

谁能想到Lalisa是一个如此没有常识的Alpha，竟然会跟朴彩英问这种问题，而对方又是一个世上少有的天菜，转过头就把这件事告诉了金智妮。

金智秀想找块豆腐撞死自己。

“对不起哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

金智妮觉得自己可以把腹肌笑出来——她身边可能聚集了世界上最蠢的三个Alpha。

“都怪你！”金智秀只能把所有的怨气都撒在了Lisa身上，对方嘟着嘴无奈地被小粉拳锤了一顿，仗着自己长手长脚从背后抱住了小小的人。

“我错了嘛。”她冲着嫩嫩的耳朵呵气，含糊的话语和热气钻进耳朵里，金智秀敏感地缩了缩脖子，窝进了身后人的怀里。

金智妮还在那调侃她“人家是先上车后补票，你倒是比较厉害，直接奉子成婚了”，金智秀努力地瞪她，但是一点气势都没有，在Lisa的衬托下显得小小的一团。

Lisa冲金智妮眨眨眼，示意对方不要这么欺负她的女朋友，然后把金智秀连人带包的一并打包带走。两个人像个连体婴一样地粘在一起压马路，浑身散发着热恋情侣的酸臭味。

“呀，Lalisa，你说，你是不是对我蓄谋已久了？”冷不丁地抬头，Lisa的下巴差点被山棱一样的鼻梁撞上，金智秀抬头看她，大眼睛忽闪忽闪。

“居然跟第一次见面的人发生关系，你！真是太让人不放心了。”

“谁跟你说那是我们第一次见面的？”Lisa闭上一只眼睛，笑得有些不怀好意，埋下脑袋轻轻地蹭着裸露在外的肩颈，“我呀，好早好早就盯上欧尼了。”

“我一直以为这么漂亮的姐姐是个Omega呢。”她拖长了了声音，然后压低了声线，“没想到是个可爱的Alpha。”

“你都知道我是Alpha了你还继续。”金智秀装作生气地捏了捏手感柔软的小圆脸，自己当初怎么就那么不争气呢，一早看到这个人的时候就该知道她是个Alpha了啊，怎么就脑袋一热地跟她回去了呢？

“因为Alpha就该干Alpha——好痛，对不起我错了，智秀不要拧我耳朵！”

两个人打打闹闹了一阵，Lisa受不住金智秀挥舞的小拳头，开始拔腿就跑，你追我赶，幼稚得像两个幼儿园没毕业的小学生。

“你干嘛。”

忽然又被抱住了，金智秀贴着Lisa起伏的胸口，感觉她的心脏飞快地挑逗动，“喂，Alpha和Alpha之间没办法标记诶。”

“没关系。”Lisa把下巴放在她的头顶上，声音震动，“我们会有孩子的。”

“我没有怀孕！”

“我知道，我知道。”

一只大手摸了摸大概是最近吃了太多炸鸡的小肚子。

“所以我会努力的。”

“但是你还没告诉我你是什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

“这个嘛……”

“这又是另外一个故事了哟。”


End file.
